


“You Make Me Feel Like I’m Alive Again”

by Glitchy_Asuka



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ableism, Angst, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Character, Autistic ibuki, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Hiyoko being a bitch, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, everyone’s parents suck, lesbains, more tags to come, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_Asuka/pseuds/Glitchy_Asuka
Summary: Ibuki diagnosed with autism at a young age finds solace with her friend peko pekoyama, or as she calls her "Peko-Peko". In the mitts of high school, band practice, and bad brain days. Will she ever have enough time to tell Peko how she really fells about her?(Here’s me projecting onto ibuki :3)
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. ☆ﾐ One ☆ﾐ

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii i hope y’all like this. I’m a sucker for pekobuki and hurt/comfort so here’s it all in one fic. I hc Ibuki to be autistic, I kin her and I’m also autistic and related to a lot of her mannerisms. :) 💖

Peko knew something was wrong with Ibuki when she wouldn't eat her lunch. Only giving a vacant look to just past peko; fiddling with her bracelets in the process. 

It was her favorite; Peko would know because Ibuki always ate it every day. Macaroni, some of those Oreo cookies and a little box of milk. It was Ibuki's safe foods.

Normally Ibuki would be happily ranting about whatever book or show she just finished, happily stimming in the process. But today was different, she was more quiet and withdrawn. A sign that she was having what she called a "bad brain day".

"Are you okay Ibuki?", peko questioned looking at Ibuki.

Ibuki looked up and gave a week smile "don't worry peko-peko, Ibuki's fine!", ibuki said in a tired voice. Obviously straining to be happy. 

"Are you sure, normally you are very happy?", Peko spoke in a worrisome tone, reaching her hand out to gently grasp Ibuki's hand. 

Ibuki retracted her hand quickly "Ibuki isn't a baby anymore peko-peko, I'm fine!", Ibuki said as she gripped her pink tie.

Peko winced a little, her and Ibuki have had this conversation before. Ibuki was her own person, and didn't need Peko constantly hovering over her. But Peko couldn't help it due to growing up having to protect others. 

Peko knew Ibuki could fully take care of herself. But autistic or not Ibuki was still Peko's friend. And she was willing to fight tooth and nail for people she cared or not, neurodivergent or not. 

When Peko first entered Ibuki was the only person to treat her like a real person, not some tool or robot. Before knowing that Ibuki was autistic, ibuki always thought she was a bit odd.

She this was odd how she always carried around that hello kitty plush backpack or how she would always talk about herself in the third person. She couldn't figure out why Ibuki had a hard time understanding social cues, or facial cues.

It took some time, and research and got to really know Ibuki. They had been friends since freshman year (them now being sophomores). Always holding hands in the hallways to class, Ibuki watching Peko train, and Peko watching Ibuki practice. Peko would be lying if she didn't have romantic feelings towards the punk rock girl. 

But she couldn't ruin their friendship like that.

She gently put her hands against Ibuki's face. The multi colored hair girls eyes widened and a faint blush could be seen, soon she melted into the touch. 

"Ibuki you know you can tell me anything. I promise I will not judge or treat you like an infant..", Peko spoke softly gently rubbing her thumb across Ibuki's cheek. 

Ibuki smiled softly "okayyyy, ibuki will tell you!", ibuki smiled a bit as she spoke.

Peko reluctantly moved her hand away from Ibuki's face, she could have sworn she saw Ibuki's smile drop just a bit as she did.

"Hiyoko stole my hello kitty backpack, and she called Ibuki a retard...", Ibuki gently spoke squinting her eyes as she finished speaking. 

Peko felt rage bubble up inside her. Not only did hiyoko stole something that ibuki cherished dearly, she also called her the r slur. 

Peko stood up moving her hand to grab her bamboo sword "I'll get your backpack back Ibuki, don't worry.", She spoke in a dark tone as she looked down at ibuki. 

"Peko-Peko nooo! Ibuki doesn't want you to get in trouble!", ibuki spoke quickly standing up and grabbed pekos arm. 

"Ibuki you are my dearest friend, and I owe you one. Last week you had helped me in science and I passed that test!", Peko flashed Ibuki a crooked smile. 

Ibuki gently moved her hand down "okay,, as long as you promise ibuki not to get into trouble, ibuki hates it when Peko-Peko gets detention!", ibuki shouted as she hugged peko.

"I have no choice in that matter, but I will get your backpack back 'buki.", Peko gently smiled down at ibuki before rushing off to find hiyoko.

^[{Time skip}]^

Peko scouted the hallways to find that little orange gremlin. Looking in classrooms, bathrooms, hell even the reserve course building. Still no sign of hiyoko. 

The bell rang signifying that school had just ended, Peko realize that she missed class. But that didn't matter as long as she was helping Ibuki. 

Peko looked through the heads of the different kids tryingto find that blonde haired brat. 

When finally spotting her next to mahiru snickering at something.

Peko went to grab her sword as she ran to hiyoko.

"What did you do to Ibuki.", Peko said In a serious tone. Looking down upon the little girl. 

"Hehe, um I think this is my time to go, see you later hiyoko!", mahiru said awkwardly as she waved goodbye to hiyoko and quickly dashed away, holding onto her camera.

"Ugh, what do you want pig barf!", hiyoko screeched up at Peko a discussed look on her face. 

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Ibuki.", Peko said again as she moved closer to hiyoko blocking her exit to leave. 

"Jeez, all I did was take that retards toy. What is she your girlfriend or something?", hiyoko snickered as she put her hands on her hips. 

"She goes through enough trouble at home and you step in and make things worse!", Peko shouted as she reached for her sword.

"Ha! You think I'm scared of your little plastic 'sword'. God who cares what happens to her she she gets home. She's to old to be caring that toy around. I can't believe you of all people can stand to be friends with that freak, she's so loud I can barley think around her!", hiyoko snapped back sticking her toung out to Peko. 

This pissed off Peko more. That backpack was more than just a toy to Ibuki, it was like another person to her. She loved that thing to DEATH and for hiyoko just steal it is messed up. 

But of course hiyoko didn't know that. And Peko didn't care about her arrogance. 

"You are just a spoiled brat who doesn't care about anyone but herself. In the words of young master you are a "bitch ass whore"", Peko spoke with a sharp toung and gave hiyoko a smirk. 

Hiyoko snorted "pft- I can't believe you just cursed. Oh is your 'young master' being a bad influence, or is that young master talk a big turn on to you!", hiyoko laughed back at Peko 

Before hiyoko could say anything else she slammed her fist against her smug little face "Ibuki is one of the only good things in my life and it will be a shame if you ruined it!", Peko hissed as she grabbed the plush out of hiyoko's grubby hands and ran off. 

Peko hurried over to catch ibuki before her bus left. She had road it every day too and from school. Peko was surprised she liked it, a car full of loud noisy kids was not Pekos forte. But as long as Ibuki liked it it was fine with her.

"Ibuki!!", Peko shouted as she ran up to Ibuki out near where the buses normally waited outside. 

"Peko-Peko!!!", ibuki shouted as she waved to Peko with both her arms. 

Peko smiled and handed Ibuki her plush backpack back. "Here, I got it back for you. I promised I would didn't I!, Peko smiled proudly as she handed it to her.

"OH MY GOD!! Peko-Peko you got miss kitty back! Ibuki knew she could count on you!!!!", ibuki shouted excitedly as she happily stunned and pulled Peko into a big hug.

Peko chuckled and smiled, a blush appearing on her face. 

A shout from inside the bus broke them up though. "Awe man! Well Ibuki has to go now! See you tomorrow Peko-Peko!!!", ibuki waved goodbye to Peko as she climbed onto the bus happily. 

Peko smiled and waved back as well "goodbye 'buki!", Peko shouted as she ran off to go meet up with young master to leave school as well.

~~

Peko ran up to Fuyuhiko just in time, as there car pulled up. Peko jumped in after fiyuhiko catching her breath in the process. 

"So I heard that you punched that bitch hiyoko?", Fuyuhiko said as he smerked up at Peko

Peko chuckled as she pushed her braids out of her face.  
"Well you could say that.",


	2. ☆ﾐ Two ☆ﾐ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this chapter took a while to come out I’ve been busy with school! Also thank u guys so much 4 all the support on the last chapter!!! It means so much to me that y’all enjoyed it and it makes me motivated to make more!! =^•^=

On Saturday morning, Ibuki's eyes shot open, heart pounding adrenaline starting to hit her.

She had a very good reason to be excited; she was going to have a sleepover with Peko Peko !

Peko and Ibuki only had a handful of sleepovers, due to Peko having to be with fuyuhiko what felt like all the time. The only reason Ibuki convinced Peko to have her come over was because she promised she would play with her hair and watch movies. Peko wasn't a hard woman to please. 

What was also great was that Ibuki's parents where almost never home, or if they would they wouldn't care about her. Only scoffing at her when she had what they called "temper tantrum's", and ignoring all of her stupid questions and comments.

Rubbing the tiredness from her eyes she got up, looking around her messy room for her slippers. Kicking around a pile of colourful clothing she soon spotted her old slippers. "There you goobers are!", she announced happily slipping on the shoes in the process. 

Making her way through her hoarders paradise of a room to the bathroom to get ready. Walking up to the sink, looking around for her hairbrush; normally it would be sitting right next to her toothbrush holder but it wasn't there. Panicking a bit she rummaged through the pile of dirty clothing and empty packages from fruit flavoured vapes. Clenching her fists and flapping them around trying to calm her nerves "where is it!", she shouted as she continued to rip up her bathroom to find that damned hairbrush.

"There!!", she shouted in relief as she grabbed the old thing that was hidden under a towel. She began to get her hair into her signature horns, gently brushing them into shape and sticking a million Bobby pins to make it stay in place. Looking at herself in the mirror at her hair she happily flapped her hands around in an excited manor.

"Okey dokay!! Time to clean!", Ibuki shouted as she dusted her hands off on her old Hello Kitty pants. You could say that Ibuki was obsessed with the little white cat, having her face printed on everything in her room.

Ibuki started to put her clothes that where on her floor into her old wooden dresser that was covered in a million stickers and dried hair dye. 

Humming along to whatever toon was stuck in her head as she collected all the little things of trash into a bag. Her room was looking better already all she needed to to was sweep and it would be good to go! 

"Broom broom broomy where would you be!", Ibuki sang as she looked through the coat closet that was right next to her room to find it. "Bingo!!", Ibuki grabbed the red broom running back to her room forgetting to shut the coat closet door in the process.

Sweeping along her wooden floors picking up the loose sheets of music in the process she came across her hello kitty backpack that Peko had saved from hiyoko earlier this week. "OH! There you are!", Ibuki said as she grabbed it, hugging it in the process. 

Ibuki would never admit it but she loved LOVED Peko, every day she was so nice to her. Even on days where her brain did everything to not work in her favour; she was there. Peko was Ibuki's rock, she just wished she didn't act so needy all the time. Needing her stuff taken back when people steal it, having to remind her about homework, being there when she cried. She just wished she could be the same way to Peko. 

Peko always said she didn't need help, but Ibuki knew that she did. Everyone needs help sometimes, she just wished Peko knew that. Knew that she wasn't just a tool, or doll that could be thrown away at the drop of a hat. That she really did matter to people, to her. 

Ibuki put her plush on her nightstand sighing in the process. But ones not the time to sulk, she still has to get things ready for Peko to come over!

——

Peko was getting her things ready to go over to Ibuki's. It would be a bit of a understatement that she was excited, but hid it well under her stoic mask. 

She was glad fuyuhiko was going over to kazuichi's house. If she didn't have plans she would just watch whatever trash tv was on until Fuyuhiko came back. But today was different, because she was going over to Ibuki's!

{Time Skip}

The loud ding of the doorbell pulled Ibuki out of her daydream. Happily stimming she made her way over to her front door to let in Peko.

"Peko-Peko!!!", Ibuki yelled as she slammed the door open. 

Peko gave Ibuki a crooked smile a little startled at Ibuki's abrasive actions. 

The soft jingle of a bell could be heard running towards them, it was Ibuki's big fluffy grey cat; goby. 

Kneeling down peko put her hand out to pet him, which he happily let her. 

"Goby missed you, ibuki thinks he can still smell you on my bed because he still looks for you around the house.", ibuki stated as she bent down as well.

"Well I missed you too goby.", Peko said gently as she continued to pet the fat cat. 

At first Peko and goby didn't get along. He would scratch her if she got too close, but after many Failed attempts the two became friends.

"Ibuki hopes all animals could be as nice to you as goby is, ibuki knows you want to get along with them!", Ibuki said as she looked Peko in the eyes and smiled. 

Peko blushed lightly at Ibuki's comment "I hope so too...", Peko spoke softly as a soft smile appeared on her face. 

Ibuki stood back up and clasped her hands together. "Do you wanna go upstairs and watch a movie, I know you don't really like candy but I got those chips you really like in the pantry!", Ibuki said looking down at Peko. 

Peko gently stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Sure.", she spoke with a smile as she fixed her backpack that was slowly falling off of her shoulder.

"Yay!!", Ibuki shouted as she raised her arms in the air "Race you upstairs!", Ibuki said as she turned around and ran in the directions of the stairs. 

Peko giggled as she ran after Ibuki. "Not if I get there first.", Peko said as she somehow outrun Ibuki. 

It was no fact that Peko was faster than Ibuki, but somehow Ibuki was always surprised when she outrun her.

Ibuki made it to her room a second after Peko out of breath she spoke "Ibuki never knows why Peko-Peko always beats her!!", she pouted as she flopped down on her bed.

Peko chuckled as she sat down next to Ibuki weaving her fingers through her hair "I always beat you and somehow you always seem surprised.", Peko spoke softly. 

Ibuki groaned as she sat up quickly "anyways! What does Peko-Peko want too watch!", Ibuki said with a smile as she grabbed the tv remote.

Peko thought for a second "what was that movie you where talking about last week during lunch?", Peko said as she put her bag down and began taking off her shoes. 

"Oh!!! The last unicorn! Ibuki hads a feeling you might like it! It's about how the last unicorn goes to find the red bull who had captured all of the other unicorns!", Ibuki ranted as she gently rocked back and forth while turning on the movie. 

Peko smiled at Ibuki's antics. She loved that Ibuki could info dump to her about whatever special interest she had. 

As the movie started both of the girls leaned back against the bed, Peko gently playing with Ibuki's hair as she softly spoke about the film.

Another thing Peko loved about Ibuki was her hair. She loved to thread her fingers through the multi colored mess. Always gently smiling as she did.

Ibuki leaned into Peko's touch as she played with her hair, gently taking it out of its horns so she could play with it better.

Suddenly Ibuki’s rambling went quiet. Peko looked down and saw that Ibuki had fallen asleep cuddled up next to her. 

Peko smiled softly as she pulled the blanket over them. She pulled Ibuki into a protective hold, her mind going back to when she had gotten her backpack stolen. 

She knew that Ibuki wasn’t a baby and could protect herself, but what would happen if something so terrible happened that she couldn’t protect herself. What if she wasn’t there to protect her. She gently squeezed Ibuki as she placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

“I promise I’ll protect you...” Peko spoke gently with a smile as she closed her eyes to fall asleep.


	3. ☆ﾐThree☆ﾐ

The harsh sun that invaded Ibuki's room gently woke up Peko.

She groaned a bit as the light directly hit her eyes, as she went to go turn over to avoid the sun she felt something hugging her midsection.

Looking over her shoulder Peko saw Ibuki fast asleep hugging her. She softly smiled and turned over fully to face her.

Peko smiled at Ibuki's sleeping face as she gently moved a part of her multi colored mane out of her face.

Peko wished that this moment could last forever, but the lingering idea of work broke the idea. 

Work. Work. Work, was all that peko was. But when she was with Ibuki suddenly things become fun. She makes Peko want to stay in the moment. 

She just wished that Ibuki could stay with her forever. 

With that final thought she grabbed Ibuki's hand and squeezed it softly. Maybe she could be soft with Ibuki. Peko had thought with a smile as she began to drift back to sleep.

When Peko woke up again that morning, she sighed. No longer able to avoid the sun shining through the open window.

Sitting up, she stretched and went over to grab her glasses from the bedside table.

Looking down to where Ibuki normally was, but there was nothing. She nearly panicked.

What if she was kidnapped, or even worse. Peko had let her anxiety get the better of her as she jumped out of bed and grabbed her sword from her backpack. 

Almost going full panic mode she checked the bathroom before leaving and checking the rest of the upstairs.

"Ibuki! Where did you go!", she shouted as she started to make her way downstairs almost tripping.

"Haha Ibuki's down here!!", Ibuki had shouted presumably from the kitchen.

Peko sighed in relief as she made her way down fully downstairs and into the kitchen.

The multicoloured haired girl had a mixing bowl in one hand and a whisk in the other. Pancake batter all over her hands. Ibuki had hummed as she whisked the mix haphazardly, not even caring if it went everywhere.

"Thank goodness, when I woke up and saw you weren't in bed I got so worried.", Peko said as she looked down at ibuki. 

Ibuki frowned a bit "Ibuki's so sorry peko-Peko!!", Ibuki said as she looked up at Peko. "Ibuki just wanted to make breakfast!", she said with a smile.

Peko couldn't help but smile a bit as well, Ibuki's happiness was infectious. She went to go sit down at the kitchen table to wait until it was done. 

A little part of Peko wanted to go and hug Ibuki from behind like in those cheesy romcoms that Ibuki always makes them watch.

She shook her head at the thought, vulnerability was something not for her. She was supposed to be this cold warrior, but every time it always went back to Ibuki. 

Sometimes she wished she wasn't a swordswomen and had a normal life. Maybe then she could have enough room for vulnerability, and even have the courageous ask out Ibuki. 

"Somethin' on your mind Peko-Peko?", Ibuki questioned as she started to pour the batter into the pan. It was like she knew when someone was upset, it was like she was psychic. Maybe it was because she spends so much time with sayaka. Which totally DOESNT make Peko jealous at all. 

"Oh! No nothing, thank you for asking though 'Buki.", she said with a small smile.   
"Ok! But if you need something just say it! And Ibuki will be there, that's what friends are for!", ibuki smiled as she turned her head back at her. 

Friends. Was that all they where going to be. She hoped it wasn't.

Looking around the kitchen, to pass time until breakfast was ready. Her eyes caught on a calendar, and the bright red text that said prom near the end of the month.

"Oh right prom is coming up.", Peko said as she looked to Ibuki who was now stacking up pancakes into two plates. 

Ibuki's eyes seemed to widen as she turned off the stove and picked up both plates, walking over to the table. 

"Oh right Ibuki totally forgot!", she said bashful as she scratched her hair. 

"Are you planning on going?", Peko questioned as she started to dig into her food. 

"Hmm Ibuki doesn't know yet, but... miu asked me if Ibuki wanted to go.", Ibuki said as she started to rip up her pancakes with her bare hands.

At that moment it felt like Peko's heart stopped. The feeling of jealousy bubbled up in Peko's gut. 

"Oh.",

"But Ibuki didn't say yes yet!". Ibuki said quickly as she looklooked up at Peko "I still don't know if I even want to go! I do have a dress though...", Ibuki trailed off at the end as she put her finger on her chin in thought. 

"Oh Ibuki it is alright..", Peko said as she grabbed a fork full of pancake. "I may be going with someone else too.", Peko smiled a little at her lie.   
The truth is that she just lied, maybe it was to make Ibuki jealous. But she had just spoke in the moment.

"Wait really!!", Ibuki said as she stood up a little. A emotion flashed in her eyes, was it anger? Sadness? Confusion?

"Yes! It's in fact,,,, Mikan!", peko spoke up a drop of sweat rolled down her face. 

"Mikan! Like the Mikan in our class!", Ibuki spoke up as she continued to shove pancake into her mouth.   
"Uh, yes! That's the one.", Peko gave her a nervous smile.   
"Huh, she never mentioned that to Ibuki...",

"Oh well I guess I can just say yes to Miu then.", ibuki smile flattered for a second before perking back up. 

No no this was not how things where supposed to go.   
Now Miu is going to sweep Ibuki off her feet with her cool inventions and vulgar language. She was actually going to lose Ibuki to someone who she doesn't even know! 

Peko tried not to get lost in thought, maybe they where only going as friends...

Feeling a little sick, she pushed her plate to Ibuki so she could have it.  
Peko looked down at her watch, 12:35pm. She really needed to get going.  
“I should get ready and leave, or young master is going to worry.”, Peko said with a forced smile.

“Oh. Okay, you want Ibuki to walk you home?”, Ibuki said as she smiled up at her.

A twinge of pain jolted through Peko’s heart, she needed to get going. Ibuki had someone else to now walk home.   
“No. That is quite alright.”, Peko said coldly as she went upstairs to get changed.

“Oh... alright then.”, Ibuki said as sadness poised her words.   
She watched as Ibuki got up and went to wash the dishes. 

Peko turned her back to go upstairs. Her eyebrows furrowed together in pain. But she shook her head and continued upstairs.

And as soon as she came she was gone out the front door.   
She ran to the bus station in tears, god she was such an idiot to talk to Ibuki like that.   
But it didn’t matter because now she had to go ask Mikan to prom.

——————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Let the drama ensue >:3. But real note! Thank u 4 all the lov and nice comments!! Except more chapters 2 come over these last 2 months of this year! And maybe into 2021? Stay tuned!!! :)


End file.
